Vampric Surprise
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Sakura meets a person that she use to know one day after work. SasuSaku warnings: vampires


Can't really give a summary to this story, if I do it'll give it away... VAMPIRES!!! COMPLETE! Yes, I have finally finished this! :D

Submitter Notes: Sorry it took so long. I just found my notebook so I was able to finish it.

"Sakura!" A woman yelled. "You can leave, Ino's here!"

"'Kay Tsunade." Sakura yelled back.

She went to the changing rooms and changed out of her uniform into jeans and a long sleeved shirt, and a heavy jacket. She pulled on her fur rimmed boots and matching gloves.

She left and walked through the crowded club.

Men jeered at her and she smiled sweetly before flikcing them off. They hooted with laughter.

"See-ya Forehead!" Ino yelled right before Sakura walked out.

"Ja Ne! Piggy-chan!" Sakura yelled, walking outside.

Laughing and loud cursing was heard before someone shouted 'Get Back here Forehead-girl!'

Sakura laughed quietly.

Club Sanin was a very popular club located in the capital city of Fire Country, Konohagakure.

It was owned by Tusnade and Jiraya, and also Orochimaru, before he was jailed for embezzlement, and taking advantage of the many teens who visited the club.

Sakura sighed and raised her head to the sky.

The night sky was beautiful, Sakura always thought that.

Tonight there was a full moon and a cloudless sky; stars twinkled brightly since most loghts were out.

Sakura sighted and continued her trek home.

"Sakura," A voice sighed from the darkness of the trees.

Sakura froze and looked for the person who called her name.

It sounded like her ex-boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, but that was impossible, he was dead.

*Flashback*

Some vampire wanna-be had attacked them while they were walking home.

The man took them to a cave where he and 10 other men began drinking Sasuke's blood, until he was drained.

They turned to Sakura with red eyes and started advancing on her.

One man was about to sink his teeth into her, but a man with spiky white hair and a mask over the bottom of his face appeared.

The others ran while the silver-haired man scooped Sakura up.

Sakura screamed and struggled, wanting to go back to Sasuke, incase he was still alive, even though common sense told her he wasn't.

The man ran from the cave, very quickly despite her as extra weight.

When they were far away he put her down and Sakura fell to her knees and started retching, the full weight of what had happened falling on her.

The man standing over the girl stared at her in pity. She was so young, 13 or 14 at the most.

He could erase her memory of the day, but she might have connected him into everything even her own name, so that was out of the question.

"What's your name girl?" He said in the softest voice possible.

"H-Haruno S-S-Sakura."

"Who was the boy?"

"U-U-Uchiha S-Sas-Sasuke-kun."

'An Uchiha, eh?' the man thought. 'I guess there aren't any left now... well at least alive.'

"Who are y-you?" The girl asked.

"Me?" Sakura nodded. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi had taken her to Konoha where she had met Ino and the others.

*end flashback*

------------------

er i'll update this tomorrow, i promise! it'll take that long to find the story. Sorry!

------

Chapter 2

Arms wrapped around her petite form startling her.

Teeth pressed against her neck and she shivered.

"Sakura, I missed you." The man's breath ghosted against her skin.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Good Sakura."

"You're dead."

"No Sakura. I'm the one of LIVING dead. A vampire, a stalker of the night."

With that Sasuke sunk his fangs into her pale skin and started feeding.

Sakura gasped and fell heavily against Sasuke, no longer having the ability to support her own weight.

"S-Sasuke. I-I-I'm s-s-so, so c-cold." Sakura stammered, shivering.

Sasuke held her tighter, but he didn't stop drinking.

Sakura's eyes dropped. She felt heavy.

"A little longer Sakura." Sasuke muttered, momentarily stopping.

Sakura finally fell into darkness.

*Three years later*

Two figures stood a top a building in the city of Konoha.

One wore a black shirt that ended above her belly button with long sleeves that hung down to her wrists. The shirt hugged her figure, but the sleeves were baggy. (A/N: Think of Sai's outfit only with long sleeves.) She was wearing a skirt that ended at mid-thigh and had boots that came up to her knees. Around her neck was a silver cross on a piece of black leather.

The other figure, a male, was wearing a silver shirt with a black leather trench coat. (A/N: kinda like Anko's, but black) His pants were crossed with chains and overlapped his boots.

Suddenly a group of people appeared, surrounding them.

All of them wore masks and black and silver outfits with metal chokers.

"'Kashi." The female said. She had pink hair and green eyes surrounded by black with a thin like of read around the green.

"Sakura, Sasuke." A silver haired man said.

"Sakura, come."

"Hai, Sire."

With that the two vampires dissapeared.

"'Kashi. Arigato," Not more then a whisper, but all the hunters heard it.

-----------------------------------------------

Kinda what Sakura's eyes are supposed to look like. The colors and shapes are kinda off though.


End file.
